eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Version 1.16
July 9th, 2014 Desktop Client Now Available The downloadable client is now officially released for the following platforms: Windows (64 bit) Windows (32 bit) Mac OSX Linux Players can now use their social accounts (Facebook / Twitter / Google / Steam) to log into the game using the downloadable client. Note : This version doesn't include the hardware rendering however it's been designed to automatically patch to this when it's ready in a few weeks time. Update Notes Added a new Solo Dungeon mode - currently available for 'The Boondocks' and 'The Vault'. 4 New Weekly Quests have been added to the 'Bochdaen Tombs' The quest requirements for entering 'The Vault' have been removed. World Boss kills are now tracked in a stat. All obelisk buffs now persist through death. Crafted food is no longer on sale in the Golden Tankard. All seeds are now split-able. The abilities panel has been revamped to allow future expansion. Added a vanity chest to the Eldevin Shop that will store only vanity items. Gathering and Crafting Boosters have been replaced with Skill Boosters in the Eldevin Shop that benefit both parts of profession experience gain. Bug Fixes Players will no longer get stuck in combat with the Wraith Snake. Fixed an issue with Decisive Blows sometimes granting incorrect critical values for Ruin and Bane. Fixed an issue where Gaoler Brin would go aggressive but remain un-attackable. Fixed an issue with Talents that generate bonus threat not always combining values together correctly. Fixed an issue with Warm Touch not always healing for correct value. Fixed an issue where Rested Experience was being granted slower than expected. Fixed an issue where the Ohdar Rokfoot were not contributing to the Ohdar Rokfoot kills stat. The vanity Infernal Guard Pants have had their type corrected from Vanity Feet to Vanity Legs. Fixed settings not saving on non-Windows machines. NOTE: The first time you login it won't load your old settings. Things affected are email/session/bag positions. Fixed a typo where the LFG queue would display the wrong error message. Next Patch (approx 16th July) We're looking to add mounts to the game, players will be able to learn to ride from a trainer in Eldevin City for a gold cost. Mounts will be bought, looted or earned via achievements. We're planning to release some images of them over the coming days. We're also planning on adding new rare items to many loot tables throughout the game that will feature multi-class stats (i.e. swords with sorcery based stats). These items will be completely randomly generated rather than just the bonus stats like the current world boss loot. Hotfix July 10th, 2014 Replaced the Gathering and Crafting Boosters in the random packs with Skill Boosters of equal length. Resolved an issue where all dungeon difficulties give "A Test of Might", despite it only being completable in Dungeon Mode. Updated the subtitles of all daily profession quests to track the number of items involved in the quest. Adjustments have been made to the group loot roll ordering and chances now skew to counter unfair RNG behaviour. (Missing from previous patch notes) Resolved issue with low level players skipping validation on group summons. Fix for frequently rolling 100 bug. Fixed two new quest items not being tagged correctly. Category:Patch Notes